Endgame: Grima/Supports
Chase and Taylor C Support *'Taylor': And...hyah! *'Chase': Whoa. Nice hit! You cleaved that target into two like it was made of wet paper. *'Taylor': Thanks Chase! *'Chase': However, your form's a bit lacking. *'Taylor': What? *'Chase': You're focusing too much on your upper half doing the lifting. It's just as important to lift with your legs as it is your arms. Here, let me show you. *'Taylor': That won't be necessary, thanks... *'Chase': No no, watch. If you do it like this...HYAH! *'Taylor': Whoa. *'Chase': See? With the proper stance, you can turn a strong attack into a deadly attack, and sometimes, that can turn the tide of battle. Especially against Risen, who are a bit bulkier than normal humans. *'Taylor': Huh. Thanks Chase! *'Chase': No problem. DJ and Green C Support *'Green': Hey DJ, looks like we're sparring partners today. Think you can handle me? *'DJ': Of course I can. *'Green': Sweet. Let's do this! *'DJ': Wait. Before we do, I want to propose a deal. *'Green': What is it? *'DJ': Hop off your mount. *'Green': What? *'DJ': If you're so confident, surely you can handle not being on your wyvern for once. *'Green': I guess I could do that. *'DJ': Cool! Now let's do this. … *'Green': Whew...okay, that was harder than I anticipated. *'DJ': You're no good at swinging that axe around when you have to rely on your feet instead of your wyvern. You should work on your ground-based combat. *'Green': But...why? I have her, and that's all I need. *'DJ': Yeah, but wouldn't you like to expand your skills? *'Green': I guess that could always come in handy... *'DJ': I'll teach you. *'Green': You will? I dunno about that. Axes are heavier than swords by quite a bit. *'DJ': Yeah, but how much harder can it be? *'Green': Here, grab this. *'DJ': Sure oka—OUCH. That thing nearly took my arm off! *'Green': Heavier than it looks, huh? *'DJ': Be smug about it. Go ahead. *'Green': Gladly. Green and Julius B Support *'Julius': Heyo—what the fuck are you doing? *'Green': Building dummies. *'Julius': Why? *'Green': We're running low on training dummies, so I'm making some new ones. *'Julius': Huh. I never took you for a wood-working guy. *'Green': You'd be surprised at how much I can do. *'Julius': Well, I have some skills that could surprise you too. *'Green': Yeah? You know wood-working? *'Julius': Er...sort of? I can try! *'Green': Okay then. In that case Julius, I have one questions for you. *'Julius': Yeah? *'Green': Do you wanna build a dummy? *'Julius': Ride our mounts throughout the camp? *'Green': I think some company is overdue, I've started talking to the pictures on the walls. *'Julius': It gets a little lonely *'Green' and Julius: ALL THESE EMPTY— *'Joos': Oh my gods, you guys really do sing at each other. *'Green': ...Okay, bye. Justice and Knifez B Support *'Justice': Calling me strange is just motivation for me to do things better! I'll show my father how great I am, and he'll realize that I'm the best son he could ever have! *'Knifez': Er, Justice? What are you loudly yelling about? *'Justice': About how I'm going to show you that I'm great! *'Knifez': Don't hurt yourself trying to do that. *'Justice': I would never hurt myself! *'Knifez': You're standing on your pegasus' back. *'Justice': So? I do things like this all the time! *'Knifez': And let me guess, you've fallen off of there a fair time or two. *'Justice': If I have fallen, I don't remember it. And Hope doesn't remember it either. He'd stop me if I was prone to getting hurt. *'Knifez': Uh huh. *'Justice': I am unbreakable! *'Knifez': That scar on your head says otherwise. *'Justice': …So I fell off Hope's back one time and hit my head. Big deal. *'Knifez': In an attempt to make me proud? *'Justice': …In an attempt to get you to notice me from…wherever you go after you die. *'Knifez': Well I'm not dead here, so don't do this weird shit trying to impress me. *'Justice': Got it, dad! Dakota and Joos B Support *'Joos': Hey, I finally finished that book. *'Dakota': Oh yeah? How'd you like it? *'Joos': It was beautiful! The ending was so moving and heart-warming...say, how did you know I'd like it? *'Dakota': You seemed like the type. *'Joos': How did you know? *'Dakota': Observation. *'Joos': I see. *'Dakota': I'm glad it worked, because now we have something to talk about. I'm quiet around people I don't know very well, so that book can help us start getting to know each other. *'Joos': Great thinking, Dakota. That's a strategy worthy of a tactician. *'Dakota': Heh, thanks. I'll stick to my stealing, though. *'Joos': I understand. Being a tactician is stressful. *'Dakota': So is being a thief. Though I can imagine in different ways... *'Joos': Is stealing from a baby harder than they say? *'Dakota': Not really. Jail is the stressful part, mostly. *'Joos': Makes sense. *'Dakota': I think we're gonna be good friends. *'Joos': I agree. Augustus and Grace A Support *'Augustus': Mom. I see you. *'Grace': Well, yeah, it's not like I'm trying to be sneaky today. *'Augustus': I thought I told you not to spy on me anymore, and that I'd tell you all the jokes you'd like. *'Grace': You did, and that's great! *'Augustus': So are you wanting jokes, or…? *'Grace': Not exactly. Because I never wanted them to begin with. *'Augustus': You mean you weren't following me like a shadow to watch me be like my dad? *'Grace': That's actually WHY I was following you. *'Augustus': So now that I want to tell you jokes because I've got some time to kill, you don't want to hear them? That doesn't make sense. *'Grace': It's not about the jokes. I'm more than happy that you inherited your father's sense of humor, but it's not about that. *'Augustus': Then what is it about? *'Grace': I just sort of hoped that I'd get to see you at least try to be like him in regards to your fighting style… *'Augustus': I've said it before, I'm no good with magic. I'd love to be more like my dad, but I can't exactly pick up a tome and start flinging spells. Not in my blood. *'Grace': But it is in your blood. *'Augustus': That's a technicality. You know what is more in my blood though? *'Grace': *sigh* Your father's sense of humor. *'Augustus': My mother's incredible strength. Which is why I took up axes over tomes. Much scarier to hit people with. *'Grace': Wait…really? *'Augustus': Hell yeah! And until my dying day, whenever that might be, I'm going to be as great of a warrior as both my parents, but especially my mother who raised me to be as fierce as she is. Jayde and Signele A Support *'Jayde': Mom, I want to talk to you. No, wait, need to talk to you. *'Signele': It's not about boys, is it? *'Jayde': No, no, it's not. I know how you don't care so much for that. *'Signele': Oh. I was gonna say that you're totally allowed to talk to me about boys. I get it that you're not MY little bunny child. You belonged to a different me. And so that means I shouldn't get so mommy-like with you. *'Jayde': But I like when you get so protective of me. *'Signele': Even though that's not my place? *'Jayde': Well, duh? My actual mom wasn't exactly the best at being my mom. *'Signele': She wasn't? *'Jayde': No way! She was always so hesitant to do anything on my own, because she didn't want me to get hurt. She didn't want to lose me. Ever. *'Signele': Which would explain why you didn't see things like she did. *'Jayde': Yeah…*sniffle* *'Signele': Are you crying? *'Jayde': No! Maybe. Yes… *'Signele': Oh, come here sweetie. Don't cry because of me. *'Jayde': I miss my mom so much. The one that raised me. You're great and all, but you're not her, and you can't replace her. *'Signele': I don't want to replace her. *'Jayde': *sob* But you're just like her except better! *'Signele': Don't say that. I'm sure she was way better than me. *'Jayde': No, she wasn't. She didn't tickle me, or tease me, or anything, and you do all of that. You're like the best mom I could have ever been given. *'Signele': Now you're gonna make me cry! Category:Supports